Synaesthesia AudiDva
by InsaneGravity
Summary: Hana Song's had a crush on Lucio for years. He's invited her to come visit him on tour, where she plans to ask him out. If he actually likes her, of course. Lucio's had a crush on Hana for years. He's invited her to come visit him at the end of his tour. Could he finally ask her out? Rated T, but contains sexual references.


**A/N: I'm trying out a new story type here. This story was written by a friend and I, in which we took turns telling the story, him from Lucio's perspective and me from Hana's.**

The concert was over and boy was Lucio still pumping the rhythms backstage for the crew that helped him get this far in life. He smiled as he continued to bang his head to the tunes he created before calming it down with one of his slow songs. Why? Because his VIP guest was arriving.  
He'd always been amazed at how DVa could play videogames so well. You could tell that she put a lot of hard work and dedication into them. Lucio was an avid gamer as well, playing games such as Mortal Kombat XV on the tour bus whenever he could. But Hana still considered him a 'casual'.  
He waited patiently for his guest of honour, knowing that she was a fan of him as much as he was a fan of her. He was excited and couldn't wait to see her again after they met multiple times in the past, either in gaming conventions or tournaments where Lucio would play live, or through their job.

Hana cracked open the door backstage, peering into the darkness before flipping the light switch and starting up the stairs. She leant her head against the door marked "Lucio" and felt the bass throb against the smooth wood.  
Finally, she was seeing Lucio again. She had waited for weeks to see him. She wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but she had a serious crush on him. Nobody else could know. As far as they were concerned, she was just a big fan. She admired the way he strung lines of code together into beats that lifted your soul and quickened your feet. She loved the way he had taken up gaming, insisting on playing games even in his tour bus. And she loved the way that he always made time for her.  
She slowly knocked on the door and waited, heart in her chest.

When he heard the knock on the door, he turned the music down slightly and walked over. By the time Hana arrived everybody had already left, so it would be just the two of them for once. He'd always wanted a personal chat with just the two of them. They were celebrities but never got time to do this.  
He opened the door and saw her. That cute Korean girl that he always saw. He flashed a smile and couldn't resist hugging her. "Hey, Hana! Good to see ya again. It's been too long, girl!" he said in his usual happy tone before pulling back as he took her into the dressing room.  
He sat on the sofa bed that was laid out for him and relaxed. "Drinks are in the fridge. Take some if you have to, Hana, then we can have that talk you wanted!"

Hana stretched her arms and grinned. "I'd love that. It's great to see you again, Lucio." She stood up, walked over to the fridge (Which was stocked with Mountain Dew. He knew her well) and grabbed a can.  
She slumped back onto the sofa bed and leaned backwards, trying not to let her excitement show.  
"So, finally. Just us, together. One-on-one. Honestly, the first I've had since becoming famous. Apart from in-game, of course. I always 1v1 in StarCraft. That's the point of the game. Why would I play any differently?" She realised she was rambling and shut up, hoping Lucio wouldn't realise and laugh. No, of course he wouldn't, right? He was cool. But there was always the chance that he noticed her rambling and suddenly didn't like her as much. Irrational, she knew. But she couldn't stop worrying anyway. "So, uh, what have you been up to?"  
She regretted the question instantly. Of course, he had just finished his show. Too late to take it back.

He could notice that she was… nervous? He knew how confident she could be and everything, hell, he could always tell during those 1v1s how passionate she was. But when it came to just him? She was always like this, but he wouldn't call her out on that. That would be rude.  
He smiled sheepishly while she talked before she asked the question. He thought for a moment before winking. "Well, apart from these tours, I've been writing new songs and been playing a few games. Single player since Internet sucks on the bus."  
He let out a chuckle before taking her can of Mountain Dew and took a sip. "Sorry Hana, I'm too tired to do anything so I thought we could share?"  
It wasn't obvious since the way he acted was so chilled, but he did have a crush on the person in front of him right now. It was the only reason he wanted to be alone with her, away from the press.

OMG. Lucio was trying to share her drink! Aaah! Okay, stay cool. "Really? What games?" she asked, taking the can back and taking another sip. True, she could grab another can for herself, but why ruin the moment?

"Hmm. Skyrim, Castle Crashers, Diablo 3, StarCraft. Vintage games. Pretty much all there is." He said happily, before grabbing the can again and taking another sip. He didn't know what else to talk about. She loved videogames so much that he couldn't tell whether she was just a big fan or actually had a crush with him. He turned the music up slightly as the awkward silence began to fall. It took a while before he just looked up and started at those hazel eyes. Boy, were they pretty…

He played Diablo and Skyrim? OMG. Had she influenced him, or was he such a great person he had chosen them on his own? She was about to start a conversation on the topic of Blizzard games, but then clamped her mouth shut. No, she couldn't just talk about games the whole time. "So, how's your album doing? Can I listen to any of the songs on it?"  
Phew. Stopped talking about her.

He was taken aback when she asked about his album. He didn't really want to spoil anything about it. He was more or less wanting to ask about her own celebrity life. 'When one gets tired of the music, find other interests', his father taught him. He smiled a bit before talking. "You know, I wanted to talk about you more than me…"  
After saying that his cheeks went red slightly. He was hoping she wouldn't notice.

Oh! He blushed! And wanted to talk about her! This could only be good. But what to talk about? Her private life? "Uh… Me, huh? Well, recently I've been travelling the world, seeing the sights. In fact, this place is one of my stops. Umm…"  
Do it. Do it, Hana, or you'll never forgive yourself. Okay, here goes nothing. "Do you want to come?" she blurted out. "I mean, if you want to keep doing music stuff, that's cool, but my next stop's in a week so if you change your mind…?" she trailed off, blushing furiously.

He stared at her after asking that question before putting his head down and closing his eyes. "Hana… you already know my answer." He then looked up with a bright smile on his face before giving her a big hug. "What took you so long?" he teased, before letting her go and turning the music down lower. "I'd love to come with you. I've just finished my tour, and won't be going till around next year when my next album's out!"  
He was elated that she had finally asked him. He really liked her and really really wanted the things between them to work out. "Do you… want to hang around with me for the night though?" he asked with a shy smile on his face, trying so hard to keep his chilled and cool persona up.

She could barely breathe. He wanted to hang out for the night? A WHOLE NIGHT? Did this mean he likes her? Does he? Is she misreading signals? She was about to blurt out a 'yes' when she slowed, careful not to sound too eager, and came out with a calm, "Of course. That would be great, Lucio." Gotta be careful not to rush it.

He smiled brightly when she said yes, getting up and turning on the TV. "We couldn't get a hotel so the sofa bed was brought in here. This is my bedroom tonight." He said confidently, turning off the stereo and picking up two controllers, passing her one. "Have you ever played Mortal Kombat?" He said with a grin in his face as the titles rolled up onto the screen. "Let's do some bets! If I win, I get to ride in your mech suit. what do you want if you win?"

Mortal Kombat? He stood no chance. She may be the best in the world at StarCraft, but people forgot she also topped the leaderboards at Brawler, Strategy, Rogue, FPS, Puzzle, Racing and Action, among others. If she won... "If I win? I get the bed." She grinned to herself. He was going to lose. Part one of her plan, in action.

The bed? God she was good, but Lucio had practiced too much to get this far. He decided to change the bet just to see how she'd react. "Screw the suit. if I win, you have kiss me, or I'll kiss you if that makes you more comfortable?" He had a smirk on his face but it soon turned into a game face. He picked his character and waited for her to pick hers. He was going to try his hardest to win. He'd be getting that kiss one way or another.

Okay, it was on. But what was worth more? Her pride... Or that kiss? Throw the game, or beat him? Oh, the moral convolutions here. Okay, she'd flip a coin- or a koin, as this game called them. So Lucio had picked that character? She picked a character who he countered. There. Now, since Lucio had the advantage, it was fair. "Let's go, Dr. Dre."

After two rounds it was now tied. This last round would decide who would get what. He was very confident and with all the right presses and the fact that the character Hana chose was easily countered by his own character he won with just a sliver of health left. Looks like Hana wouldn't get her bed. Unless... "Hey Hana, I think you owe me a kiss." He had a smug look on his face, his cool character unwavering in front of the gamer girl. He winked at her before scooting closer to her. "I just got one more question... Do you like me?"

Oh, here it goes. He won. Good. But this question now... Did she lie? Did she tell him? She went with the honesty route. "Honestly, Lucio? Completely and absolutely." Before he could respond she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He was about to reply before he was muffled by the girl's lips locking with his own. It took just a second before he placed his hands on her waist as he kissed her back. Her lips were soft and she smelt so nice. They were locked into place for who knows how long before Lucio slowly pulled away. "Good... Because I like you too..." He whispered before bringing her to kiss him once more.

She grinned into his lips as he held her to him. "That's probably a good thing... Otherwise this would be really weird." She pushed him backwards onto the bed and kept kissing him. "Looks like we both win." Oh, yeah. This went even better than she could have possibly imagined. She was finally kissing Lucio! For as long as she had known him, she had waited for this moment. Absolutely perfect.

He let out a soft chuckle when she mentioned that they were both winners as they locked lips together once more. He reached for the TV remote to turn the ambient sounds of the game off and turned on the stereo once more, this time a song from his new album. He pulled away from the kiss as he leaned on her forehead. "This entire album is based off of you... Thought you should know that." He said quietly as he his hands rested on her waist once again.

He based an entire album on her? Wow. How could she top that? She mentally slapped herself for thinking that. She was too competitive. She would let herself lose for his sake. She leaned into him, and sighed. "I love this song. I love all of your songs. I love all of you." She rested her chin on his chest, and grinned her impish grin at Lucio. Hopefully that wasn't too cheesy, but at this point she was pretty sure he was over cheesy.

"You won't believe how long I've loved you Hana." He said quietly to her as the songs played out, his hands moving to comb through her luscious hair. He was overjoyed and unbelievably giddy. A whole night spent with just himself and Hana and already the sparks flew. "So since my tour is over and yours is just starting, I'm sure you need a celebrity boyfriend to come with right? Oh, the press is gonna grill us alright." He said before letting out a giggle of his own.

"Who cares about the press?" She asked as she intertwined her fingers through his. "It's not like they can make me change my mind." Of course she needed a celebrity boyfriend. And she had only ever had one person in mind, and he was lying less than a centimetre away.

He smiled at her attitude, he always loved that about her. Snarky and witty but oh so kind and funny. He allowed her to join their fingers together before kissing on her neck. "And who'd that celebrity boyfriend be?" He teased before clamping down on her neck, leaving a love bite on it. The first one he's ever managed to pull off. He winked at Hana as he pulled back before kissing her on the lips again.

She grinned at him, filled with elation. "Hmm... I don't know. Some old guy, maybe. Tom Hiddleston's looking pretty good for his 90's." She smiled and kissed him. "But I've found somebody definitely more attractive than him." Would she ever stop kissing him? Hopefully not. Hopefully this would last forever and ever and ever.

Half an hour later, she was lying on her back on top of him, almost asleep, before turning over and hugging him close.

"I remember when we first met... It was an accident to say the least. I was walking along the carpet and you dropped you phone and there I was to pick it up. Plus, I let you take a selfie..." He said quietly. That event was over five years ago and he was at the start of his career while Hana was still in high school... How time flies.

She smiled. "I remember. I thought that was the closest I would ever get to being famous. The girl who got a selfie of Lucio Correia Dos Santos on her phone. Look at us now! I only played games for fun back then." She sighed happily and snuggled into Lucio.

He smiled and nuzzled her hair softly before his face changed to one of sadness. "We both have to tour different places though... I don't think I can last that long without you." He let out a sigh as his hug on her tightened slightly so their bodies were right up against each other. "Back then you were pretty cute as well..."

"We don't have to tour different places. I can come with you... Maybe go somewhere once every few months for a championship, sure, but apart from that... You know, even back then I thought you were absolutely smoking. I nearly had a heart attack when you picked up my phone. And another one, when I showed up at Overwatch and found you there."

"You know how all the gamer boys love you? You gotta show me the love in front of all of them during a championship. Maybe a plug for my new album?" He winked at her and mimicked her voice "I would just like to say a huge thank you to my sponsors and the most wonderful boyfriend in the world for supporting me. Love, DVa." he chuckled before kissing her.

"You wish. Although, I could always get your album on my bodysuit. "Lucio Correia Dos Santos: official sponsor of DVa! It can go right next to the Overwatch logo." She fell silent, then added, "I may add the boyfriend part as well."

"Huh, you better. I might be heartbroken if you didn't. " He let out a chuckle before kissing her deeply, his love for her only growing as the music shifted to a much slower romantic song. Hard to imagine Lucio writing this one, but he did, which was strange.

"Heh. What's this song called?" She asked, lulled into an almost-sleep by the song and Lucio's voice. She was staying awake just for him, just to see what he had to say.

"DVa: 1, Lucio: 1." He said quietly as he watched her eyes slowly curl up. He nuzzled her softly before falling asleep with her as the song drowned out the silence of the room. He could stay like this forever, just him and his baby girl in bed, something he's been wanting since they met at E3. "Oh... Blizzard want me for Blizzcon this year. Should we go together?"

"Mm? Okay." She replied sleepily. "I love you."


End file.
